


The Vibes Are Immaculate

by madandimpossible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: This Is STUPID, We did a MADLIB night of Fanfic and this is what we made, but i love it, im sorry but also lmaooooo, many inside jokes, so much jar jar binks like why, stay in school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madandimpossible/pseuds/madandimpossible
Summary: Listen, we did a mad-lib fanfic night and I just typed out what every wrote into the chatbox with MINOR editing for typos and some flow.I have no excuses for this.Have fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Vibes Are Immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> For reference - Trent is my cat.

Long ago in a galaxy far far away….

Oh no.

Kylo Ren was vibing. Just straight up vibing. Periodt.

He was singing in the shower, jamming out to his fathers’ old tunes. 

Then Hux walked in and the vibe was gone. Hux ruined everything.

Hux was holding Millicent.

The voice in Kylo’s head said: “Dammit Hux.” 

The four nations lived in peace.

Then he started making out with Kylo. Millicent walked off to use the ash pit. Then Kyle stabbed Hux with his lightsaber. 

Kylo pulled away, questioning everything. Trent was waiting in the ash pit. Trent and Millicent fall in love. 

Kyle Ren punched a hole in the drywall. Kyle is just Kylo with a monster energy. Kyle was a little shocked with his actions. And he started to force choke Hux. But, Hux  _ liked  _ it. 

He was very startled. 

Kylo said, “what in the actual hell is going on here Hux? You know we have to keep this on the DL.”

Hux got stabbed. 

The blaster door opened, Randy the new intern appeared with two cups of coffee,  _ without  _ the sarlacc cream.

That’s when Hux woke up to Millcent sitting on him.  _ Oh god _ . There was cold sweat on his pillows. 

Luke’s force ghost then appeared. 

Rey walks in after, “Oh hell no.” and leaves.

Anakin then appeared and tried to cheer Kylo on for finally getting some Hux bussy. 

Luke said, “Is this a bad time?”

Then Anakin says, “That’s my boy! My grandson.” 

Kylo, in the midst of this, is very confused. He just wanted to shower. He hates these newfound feelings for Hux. Why was he feeling that way?

(Yes. They are all in the shower.)

Kylo says, “Where did my GF Rey go?”

Padme’s Force Ghost Appears. 

Jar Jar’s Force Ghost appears. 

This is so chaotic. 

Was he dreaming? 

And a voice came to Kylo through the Force. It said: “LEPROSsSSYYY” 

Jar Jar starts breakdancing. Obi-wan joins in and yells: “DEMOCRACY” and then leaves.

You walk in, angry at Kylo for breaking the ship.

Padme speaks, “Ani where is my curling iron?”

“JUST GET A WIG”

“Ani have you seen my face paint?”

“Messa liksa whatsa I seea! Meesa ship Kylux!” 

Jabba comes in and says to Hux, “My turn.” 

Kylo shook his head as he heard Jar Jar’s words. He needed to stop. Kylo couldn’t let anybody else know about his relationship with Hux. C3-PO is in the corner panicking but then says “Imma head out.” 

Y/N grabs the lightsaber on the nightstand. 

  
  


Anakin is taken aback by how much Jabba could get it. 

(I think. We know. Where this. about to go)

R2D2 cries silently in the corner, witnessing everything.

Baby Yoda then enters. 

A bright light shines from above. It’s Dumbledore. 

Leia appears and has PTSD upon seeing Jabba the Hutt.  _ NO _ ! 

“HARRY POTTER DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIYAH?”

Mando then comes in and gets Baby Yoda cos he’s a child. 

“You’re a wizard, Kylo.” Dumbledore says.

Then a ginger snap kills Dumbledore. Leia also kills Dumbledore, then Harry Potter kills Leia. Leia is stronger than that though and is immediately resurrected. 

In his last moments, Dumbledore agrees that Jabba could get it. “Wrong universe,” Dumbledore says, embarrassed.

Kylo is still in the shower, hearing the bed break from Jabba. 

Harry Styles is sitting down by the bed, drinking the coffee Randy brought, “Ello luv.” 

Randy blushes. 

Matt walks in, “I broke the Calcinator again.” He’s immediately taken aback by Harry’s beauty. 

Trent only started wanting a second dinner. 

Kylo leaves his bathroom to see portals in the room. Jabba is wearing the gold bikini. 

Y/N eaves because Kylo won’t say I love you. 

At this point, the room is filled to the brim with people as Kylo tries to take a shower. 

Y/N takes the lightsaber, though. What Y/N does with the lightsaber is not surprising. 

  
  


The ship starts to shake. Jabba is weighing it down. Jabba is taking up three fourths of the room. 

Snoke walks in, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”

And Jar Jar reacts with “BREKFEST!” followed by - “Mesa liken where dissen heading” Jar Jar says. 

Jabba the Hutt then eats Jar Jar.

Snoke is star struck when he sees Harry Styles. 

Harry says “‘ello Luv” to Snoke. 

Snoke begins to sob. 

Sam walks in wanting Hux, but is in awe of Jabba the Hutt. 

“Oi, you a fan, luv?” Harry asks. 

Jar Jar bursts out of Jabba like in Alien - the movie and Jar Jar says “Messa thinks not today.”

Sam says, “Jabba can get it.” 

Palpatine shocks Snoke with his lightning fingers for leaving him for Harry Styles  _ and  _ Harry Potter.

Kylo is just trying to get dressed now. He begins to cry. 

Kylo says, “Alexa, play  **_Despascito_ ** ”

Kylo is, in fact, a big baby. He sits in a small corner of the room. Rey thinks it's time to take Kylo’s hand and get the hell out of this room. 

Jabba gets pregnant and takes Hux and Sam to the Maury Show. Then Draco enters. Draco gets pregnant by the sight of Jabba. 

Minks walks in, looking for Sam, she then flosses.

Draco and Harry Potter immediately start making out. A power couple. Y/N is filled with jealousy when she sees Draco with Harry. 

Harry Potter looks at Hux, “You look kind of familiar?” 

Rocket the Raccoon walks in and then realizes that this was the wrong ship. He had Padme's wardrobe on.

A mouse droid dressed as Mickey Mouse attempts to take out Kylo. 

Sam grabs Hux’s hand and says “Let's get out of here.” 

“Not today” says Y/N.

He then undresses himself. 

Jabba yells at Hux, for he  **IS** the father. But, Hux doesn’t care and leaves with Sam.

Bill Weasley walks in and sees Hux, “Brother? Is that you?” 

Sam then wants the good stuff from Hux. Cause let’s be honest, Hux can get it. 

  
  


Kylo continues to cry, as Y/N attempts to wipe his tears away. Kylo is an emotional wreck at this point, he just wanted to shower. 

He needs help but he does not get it because he’s a baby. His life is in shambles. 

Sam sees Bill and Hux together and nuts. Rian Johnson is sitting on their toilet, just simply crying out of pure joy. 

The Resistance tries to blow up star killer in order to rid the world of this mess. And they almost succeeded. 

And that’s the last time Kylo ever takes Space LSD. 

FIN. 


End file.
